Aprendendo a Amar
by shelse00
Summary: "  Quando estou perto dele meu coração dispara, minhas mãos começam a suar e me sinto como uma idiota, por isso eu estou tentando evita-lo - explicou Sakura - Mas quando estou longe... me sinto como se eu não estivesse viva... Acho que entendo o q é amor"


Mais um dia amanheceu em Lennon, mas não era quente muito menos brilhante, assim eram os dias no Reino da Água, quase nunca fazia sol e as manhãs eram frias e repletas de neblinas.

Mas mesmo com esse tempo as pessoas daquele Reino seguiam suas vidas normalmente, fazendo seus deveres e trabalhando duro para garantir o sustento da sua família. Ate mesmo no castelo todos já estavam de pé e preparavam o desjejum de seus senhores

— Bom dia meu Senhor – Desejou uma das criadas ao se inclinar em respeito, afinal estava na presença do Rei.

— Bom dia, onde se encontra a vossa majestade?

— Estas a falar sobre a rainha meu senhor? – interrogou, e este apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Minha rainha levantou cedo e foi ajudar as criadas na organização da tarde que passará com suas convidadas

— Convidadas hun? Esta bem, que ela faça como achar melhor. – Resmungou, mais pra si do que para ela ouvir – Vou querer saber onde se encontra minha filha? – perguntou-lhe, mesmo temendo a resposta.

— Ela ainda esta deitada Senhor. – Respondeu-o com um sorriso. – A menina Sakura não é mais uma criança para viver aprontando... Ela cresceu

— Cresceu e se tornou mais rebelde do que nunca – ironizou ele – Obriga Chiyo... E se não for pedir demais da sua paciência... Poderia acordá-la?

— Ela ficará de mau humor se for acordada... Mas acho que sobreviverei a isso – se curvou mais uma vez e fez menção de sair.

— Quando é que ela não estar de mau humor? – ainda pode ouvir os resmungos de seu menino.

Sim, seu menino. Chiyo era uma das criadas mais velhas e sabia tudo daquele Reino. Foi enviada ao Reino da Água muito jovem e passou a cuidar do futuro herdeiro do trono. Chiyo cuidou e deu todo seu amor a Hiraku, mesmo sendo jovem, se dedicou a todo instante a ensiná-lo a ser um bom homem e também um bom rei, e ainda teve a chance de ver isso acontecer e cuidar da sua próxima geração.

Andou até parar em frente a uma enorme porta e a abriu, tentando não fazer o mínimo ruído, sorriu ao ver a sua menina dormindo profundamente e tão lindamente.

— Princesa Sakura é tarde, já devia estar de pé – murmurava enquanto abria as janelas do quarto fazendo este ficar mais frio.

— Feche as janelas velha bruxa, não estas vendo que esta a fazer frio? – Resmungou a garota se encolhendo mais entre os lençóis.

Chiyo soltou uma gargalhada pelas palavras vindas da garota, mas não se irritou... Nunca se irritava, conhecia bem aquela menina e considerava até a pensar que ela estaria de bom humor, pois a acordava todos os dias, e ela sempre lhe chamava com esse e outros nomes.

— Sabia que estava acordada... Por que nunca se levanta ao acordar? – Perguntou-lhe com certa lamuria na voz.

— Que graça teria em levantar pela manhã neste frio, e não ver esta tua cara de feiticeira? – Retrucou a jovem ainda em baixo dos lençóis fazendo a velha Chiyo suspirar.

— Esta mal acostumada, quando se casar e for rainha terá que levantar antes mesmo do sol nascer. – Rebateu vendo logo depois ela colocar a cabeça pra fora para fita-la –

— Primeiro velha: Eu não vou me casar, Segundo: Não vou ser rainha, Terceiro: o sol nunca nascerá aqui e Quarto: Se um dia eu me levantar antes do sol nascer, mande chamar o sacerdote para me exorcizar, pois não estarei em meu estado normal.

— Lembrarei de suas palavras, agora se ponha de pé antes que sua própria mãe venha lhe obrigar a fazer isso.

A garota bufou, mas fez o que sua "Bá" havia lhe pedido. Sakura era uma garota linda e formosa, sua pele era pálida e macia, seus olhos eram verdes e sua boca possuía um tom rosado. Seus cabelos eram rosa e isso era o que a fazia se sentir estranha, apesar de todos dizerem que isso fazia dela uma garota única.

— Vou me banhar antes de descer Bá. – A informou enquanto se espreguiçava.

— Claro que irá, ou vai querer andar suja pelo Reino? – Falou a criada revirando os olhos.

— Já estou de pé, agora me deixe em paz e vá cuidar dos seus serviços. – Resmungou ranzinza fazendo a velha dar outra gargalhada.

— Como quiser. – Falou ainda rindo e se virou pra ir embora.

— Não vá, tem que me ajudar no banho. – ordenou a rosada.

— Tenho afazeres princesa, e me mandaste ir fazê-los. – Retrucou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Retiro o que disse – grunhiu irritada.

— Retirado... Mas terá que me pedir? – ordenou a velha, desta vez fazendo a garota olhá-la perplexa.

— N.U.N.C.A – gritou pausadamente cada letra.

Chiyo apenas revirou os olhos, afinal conhecia muito bem o gênio da garota, ela era orgulhosa demais e isso a velha nunca conseguiu mudar. Esse mal era o que mais temia não só Chiyo, como os pais dela.

— Muito bem então estou indo – falou calmamente voltando a andar.

Sakura se remoía por dentro. Por que diabos, Chiyo sempre fazia algo do tipo pra testá-la? Sendo que a velha conhecia muito bem seu gênio e seu orgulho, mas sempre Chiyo ganhava, se fosse qualquer outra criada simplesmente mandaria pro inferno, mas Chiyo não é uma criada... É sua segunda mãe.

— Bá... – chamou-a pelo apelido carinhoso.

— Sim? – perguntou a velha já sabendo o que aconteceria.

— Pode... Pode me ajudar? – sussurrou de cabeça baixa.

— O que? – perguntou a velha fingindo que não tinha ouvido, o que atiçou a ira de Sakura.

— PODE ME AJUDAR NO BANHO, PORFAVOR? OU SERÁ QUE ESTÁ OCUPADA DEMAIS PRA ISSO?

_Inferno_ – Praguejou mentalmente, Chiyo tinha tirado a manhã pra lhe infernizar.

— Não – respondeu simplesmente e saiu deixando uma Sakura perplexa para trás.

–––––––––––––––––––––

Em um lugar não muito longe de Lenon, encontrava-se Konoha, o reino mais poderoso que já se viu e conheceu em toda geração. Tudo naquele lugar era completamente diferente de Lenon, lá o sol brilhava todas as manhãs trazendo com ele seus benefícios.

Existiam diversos clãs nesse reino, mas só um o governava: o clã Uchiha. O reino era o mais poderoso por suas diversas uniões, que o faziam se sustentar e ser temido cada vez mais. Os Uchihas governavam com uma vasta sabedoria, e com ajuda principalmente do clã Uzumaki, o segundo clã mais influente neste reino.

— O dia esta mais frio que o normal. – Comentou um garoto dando um longo bocejo em seguida.

— É porque o sol ainda não saiu Shikamaru. – Resmungou o outro ao seu lado entediado.

— EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR EU AINDA VOU TE VENCER!

Ouviram os gritos vindos de trás e viraram-se para dar de cara com seus amigos, Naruto Uzumaki, um dos guerreiros mais forte e burro de Konoha e Sasuke Uchiha, o herdeiro do Reino de Konoha.

— Ei Naruto, existem pessoas que ainda dormem? – Replicou o garoto ao lado de Shikamaru.

— Por que não se preocupa com sua vida Chouji? Deveria se preocupar em emagrecer para se tornar um bom guerreiro, já que esta gor...

Naruto não pode completar suas palavras, pois Shikamaru havia colocado sua mão impedindo qualquer besteira que ele fosse falar.

— Cala a boca idiota, quer matar todos nós? – Falou o moreno mostrando-se irritado, coisa que raramente acontece.

— O que estava dizendo Naruto? – perguntou Chouji o fuzilando com os olhos.

— Parem com isso, não viemos aqui para brincar, se coloquem em posição. Vamos começar o treinamento. – Ordenou o moreno com sua frieza inabalada retirando sua espada e se colocando em posição de ataque.

— Certo – falaram todos, imitando seu gesto.


End file.
